Samhain's Fortress
Samhain's Fortress is Samhain's personal stronghold created from the Firehouse after he escaped from the Containment Unit for the first time. History Primary Canon Upon escaping from the Containment Unit, Samhain launched a sphere of P.K.E. at the basement wall of the Firehouse. The building transformed into a bizarre geometric configuration held up by a Keystone, a pillar located in the dead center. It also is the placeholder for where the Containment Unit once was. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:00-17:02). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "That's it. That's the keystone!" Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:04-17:07). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It marks the dead center of where our Containment Unit used to be." The fortress' cosmic shape of the fortress gives it the power to prevent all man made objects and humans from entering or damaging it. Samhain (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:14-08:17). Time Life Entertainment. Samhain says: "Nothing but the spirits of the night may enter my fortress." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:12-11:17). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Look at this, everybody. It's the cosmic shape of Samhain's fortress that gives it all that power." Egon came up with a strategy to destroy the Keystone, changing the shape of the fortress. This caused the fortress to collapse. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:27-11:29). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We change the shape of the fortress and it'll collapse upon itself." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:08-17:11). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We get the kids out then concentrate our beams here and the fortress will collapse." Once enough of Samhain's minions were drawn out of the fortress, Janine Melnitz fired Ecto-1's Proton Cannon at the Keystone. After it broke in half, the fortress collapsed and all ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit were sucked back in. The Firehouse then reappeared in its rightful place. Secondary Canon IDW Comics During a battle between Proteus and two teams of Ghostbusters in the Firehouse, the former captured in eight Proton Streams and was required to reveal the future eight times. One of the glimpses gleaned was of Samhain after he was released from the Containment Unit and transmogrified the Firehouse into his fortress. Trivia *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, the fortress makes a non-canon cameo in Fantastic Land. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters Issue #14, the fortress schematic makes a non-canon cameo on the shelf to the right of the tank. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters Issue #14, the fortress schematic makes a non-canon cameo on screen of the device Egon is looking at. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Halloween II 1/2" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #4 References Gallery Collages SamhainsFortressinHalloweenII12episodeCollage.png SamhainsFortressinHalloweenII12episodeCollage2.png SamhainvsSlimerinHalloweenII12episodeCollage.png InsideSamhainsFortressinHalloweenII12episodeCollage2.png Primary Canon SamhainsFortress02.jpg|Energy Field SamhainsFortress03.jpg|Cosmic Shape of Fortress SamhainsFortress04.jpg|Foundation SamhainsFortress05.jpg|Top of Fortress 085-08.png|Top of Fortress 085-20.png|Roof SamhainsFortress06.jpg|Main Entrance SamhainsFortress07.jpg|Guarded Hallway Entrance SamhainsFortress08.jpg|Hall to Keystone SamhainsFortress09.jpg|Keystone Room 085-18.png|Keystone Room SamhainsFortress12.jpg|Path to Keystone SamhainsFortress10.jpg|Keystone SamhainsFortress11.jpg|Keystone blasted SamhainsFortress13.jpg|Another hallway SamhainsFortress14.jpg|Fortress collapses Secondary Canon SamhainsFortressIDW.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 SamhainsFortressIDW14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #14 SamhainsFortressIDW14-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #14 SamhainGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:IDW Locations